Congrats
by Mewtwo MLG
Summary: After the Kanto Grand Festival Ash goes to see the winner. Ash x Solidad. Ps- I had to re-upload this.


**Hello everyone and welcome to a story that I have written! It will also be the second AshxSolidad story written on this website :D. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was wearing his navy blue sweatshirt, blue jeans and red-black hat with a green pokemon league symbol. He walked into the Coordinators locker room and looked around and found a beautiful brunette wear red crying.

"Hey May." He said approaching the girl. He sat next to her and put his hand on her back "You feeling okay?" He asked concerned for the girl. She slowly raised her head to look at him before hugging him and burying her head into his chest and crying. "I lost again," she sobbed "my second grand festival and I lost again".

"But you got second place this time" He reminded her "you are still doing better then me" He said in a low voice. She looked up at him before remembering how he has only made top 8 "I'm sorry". "Your right though I should be thankful for my pokemon's work and work harder to achieve my dream" She said full of life and determination. Ash looked at her with a grin "that's the girl I know," He said. They got up and May hugged Ash "Thanks" She said to him.

Ash watched his friends Brock and Max walk in and broke the hug with the coordinator. Max ran and hugged his sister "That was amazing you were so cool sis" he admired his sister. "Ya May that was an amazing battle" the breeder told the young brunette.

Ash chose this time to speak up "Hey guys I'm gonna go and check on something real fast. Okay?" He informed the group. He walked out of the locker room and headed towards a room further away. He soon arrived at a room that was made so coordinators could talk to their pokemon before the battles. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"It's unlocked" a soft caring voice said through the door. Ash turned the doorknob and walked into the room. He looked at the female with pink hair and blue eyes sitting in front of a mirror.

"Hello Ash. What brings you here?" She asked the trainer with a confused look. "Hey Solidad I just came by to sat congrats on winning the ribbon cup" Ash told the coordinator. She smiled "Thanks" they just sat there for a few seconds before ash spoke up "Well I'll see you at the after party" with that he left.

-Time Skip 3 hours-

Solidad was getting annoyed with all the boys at the after party asking to dance with her. She was wearing a purple dress that went down to her ankles and purple shoes that matched. '_If this is what top coordinator means I hate it_' she thought.

\Line break/

Ash walked into the area reserved for the after party wearing a white tuxedo and white dress pants. He turned to his friends "Hey guys I'm gonna go look for something to do" He said walking off. '_thank Mew that pokemon aren't allowed in or else pikachu would be annoy me about this_' He thought before seeing the person he wanted to.

"Hey Solidad" Ash said walking towards the girl sitting at a table with a bunch of boys surrounding it. The girl's head perked up at the sound of that voice. "Hey Ash" she said getting up and walking over to him much to all the boys displeasure.

"So I was wondering…" Ash said nervously "…would you like to dance" He extended his hand forward towards the pink haired beauty. Solidad blushed before regaining her composure and nodding "I would love to"

As if planned a slow song began and Ash walked towards the dance floor. Ash put each hand on each of Solidads hips, and she put her hands on his shoulders. They then began swaying back and forth "hey Ash can I ask you something?" Solidad looked into the trainer's eyes. "Of course" Ash told the Top Coordinator.

"Why did you come to see me?" She questioned "and ask me to dance?". Ash just looked into her eyes "I…I don't really know. My gut kind of told me to" he told her. She was expecting a more…satisfying answer "but I think it was because…" Ash looked her in the eyes.

"I love you" Ash said before Solidad pressed her lips onto his.** (I just realize something…. This is the first actual romantic moment I've written!)** Just as she was about to pull away she felt him kiss back so decided to make it last longer. They soon pulled apart and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you too" Solidad told the trainer before feeling slightly down. "You know me and a few other coordinators are going to travel through Johto but because you've already been there…" she trailed off.

"Then I guess I'm traveling through Johto again," Ash told the female in front of him. Solidad looked at him confused "Are you sure?" She asked her love. Ash nodded "Yeah and maybe this time I'll be able to battle Lance" he told her. "Okay she said smiling "I'll see you later" she gave hima quick kiss on the check and left to pack her things.

-Time Skip-

Ash sat at a picnic table with Brock, Max, and May talking about their travels. "So Ash what are you doing after this?" May asked her friend. "Well I was actually going to travel though Johto again" ash said. May's mouth dropped "Um…Why I mean you have already been there before" May thought about the idea a moment.

"Well I thought that it would be fun" He said hiding the true reason. "So where are you going May?" Brock asked the female. "Well I was going to travel Johto" she said a little nervous. Ash just looked at her and shrugged "great minds think alike".

-Time Skip-

Ash smiled as he watched his wife walk into the room with a hot cup of coffee in her hand. "Morning Ash" Solidad said to her husband before sitting down. "Morning sweetheart" Ash said to his wife before standing up and walking over to her. He kissed her on the forehead "I'll check on the pokemon" he then left. He entered a large underground field built for their pokemon.

You see Ash won the Johto League and beat the elite four and Lance but politely declined. He then decided to become a frontier brain making eight brains now. His house was built outside of Pallet Town where he chose to live with Solidad who after winning the Johto Grand Festival decided to stop and relax. After many years of dating Ash and Solidad married.

He saw his six most powerful pokemon approach him. **(Remember he hasn't traveled Sinnoh or Unova)**

Sixth was Lucario who had trained Ash in Aura and was a sparring partner.

Fifth was Feraligatr who could no longer dance with out shaking the ground.

Fourth was Tyranitar who Ash had met up with while re-traveling Johto.

Third was his best friend Pikachu who had always been with Ash.

Second was Sceptile who always remained calm in battle.

First was the fifth pokemon Ash caught Charizard.

"Hey guys it's great to see you" Ash greeted "Listen Max just defeated Brandon and doesn't know it's me so lets battle hard and keep are record". "You and your record" Solidad said walking down the stairs "Is it that important?". Ash looked at her and walked towards her "Well I am undefeated" he then pulled her into a kiss that lasted awhile until the bell rang.

Ash broke the kiss and grinned "Showtime" He returned all of his pokemon but Pikachu and Lucario and followed his wife up the stairs. He walked into the stadium and pressed a button opening the door.

He watched Max now at the age of 15 walk into the field admiring it. He then looked at his opponent. "My name is Max Maple and I'm here to challenge you for my final frontier badge" Max said proudly. His attitude had changed and he was more mature and arrogant but his outfit was still the same.

Ash nodded and watched Solidad walk into the referee box and raise both flags. Ash saw Max's eyes wander towards Solidads body. "If you're done," Ash said in a cold tone. Max shuddered but focused on the battlefield.

"This is a one-vs-one full battle between challenger Max and Palace Hero Ashton. Only Palace Hero Ashton can exchange pokemon" Solidad said in a sweet voice. Yes, Ash named it the Battle Palace and chose the title Hero.

"Please select your pokemon" Max smirked "Mightyena its time". "With pride Lucario" Ash said to the jackal pokemon. "Begin!" "Mightyena Shadow ball!" Max ordered wasting no time. The dog launched a dark purple ball towards the jackal. "Bone Rush send it back" Ash ordered. The ball was hit back by a bone and after impact injured Mightyena greatly. "Mightyena Return" Max said worried for his pokemon's safety.

"Max has recalled Mightyena forfeiting the round, Max send out your next pokemon" Solidad said. Max pulled out another pokeball "Plusle it's time" He said calling out the electric type. Ash returned Lucario and grabbed another pokeball as well "With pride Feraligatr" Ash sent out the large water type. "Begin!"

"Plusle thunderbolt" Max ordered the small pokemon. "Feraligatr use hydro pump to stop the thunderbolt and knock out Plusle" Ash ordered. "Ha you can't knock Plusle out with one…" Max stopped as the hydro pump charged through the electricity and hit the small pokemon "…attack" he finished. "Plusle is unable to battle max send out your next pokemon"

Both trainers recalled their pokemon "With pride Tyranitar" Ash said releasing the pseudo-legendary. "Crawdaunt it's time" Max yelled. "Alright Crawdaunt use bubblebeam" the crablike pokemon sent a brigade of bubbles at the much larger opponent. " Hyper Beam" Ash ordered and with that the pseudo-legendary launched a orange beam faster then you can say I'm screwed. Crawdaunt went flying back and crashed into the wall both trainers returned their pokemon only Max let his out right way and ordered Swellow use Ariel ace.

Ash luckily had his pokemon planned "Pi use thunder" with that the yellow mouse launched a large line of electricity at the flying type knocking it out.

Max repeated after returning Swellow sending out Gallade and ordering psychic. Pikachu back flipped onto Ash's shoulder "With pride Sceptile. Quick Attack followed with Solar Blade". In an instant Sceptile vanished but you could see a bright white line streak towards Gallade. The streak hit and Gallade collapsed.

Max returned the pokemon and sent out his last one "Sceptile Leaf blade!" He shouted. Ash was ready sceptile back flipped out of the field and Ash threw a pokeball in the air "With Pride Charizard!" Ash yelled. '_Finish with overheat_' He ordered through telepathy. Charizard easily spotted the king of the jungle and launched overheat which was a direct hit.

"Max is out of…" Solidad didn't finish because Max took of running with tears in his eyes.

Ash shook his head "I'm calling the league" he said walking towards a phone he dialed a number.

"Hello Goodshow here"

"Its Ash. Listen I need you to suspend Max Maples trainer's license because he just went mad halfway through our battle"

"Alright Ash I'll tell Cassandra to do so now. Toddles"

Ash hung up and walked to the living room were he sat beside his wife. "Want to watch the tape?" She asked Ash nodded so she put a tape in the TV and the image showed a battlefield.

"This is a Full battle between Jimmy Kent of New Bark Town vs. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town"

The battle began and it started off terrible because Ash lost three pokemon while Jimmy lost one.

Ash remembered how Solidad walked into the locker room and gave him a pep talk.

After that the battle ended with Ash's Charizard knocking out Typhlosion with dragon claw.

Ash and Solidad decided it was time and in 10 months Solidad gave birth to twins who were named Madison and Ace.

* * *

**Yes I had to name one of the twins after me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. I was going to write the entire Ash vs. Jimmy battle scene but I really didn't want to write another one. Also I don't think this shipping has a name so if you come up with one tell me.**

**Anyways please Favorite and Review**

**MewtwoMLG Out**


End file.
